leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Conversion 2 (move)
Conversion 2 (Japanese: テクスチャー２ Texture 2), formatted as Conversion2 prior to Pokémon Stadium 2, is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation II. It is one of the signature moves of 's evolutionary line. Effect Generations II to III Conversion 2 will randomly change the user's current type to any type that either resists or is immune to the type of the last damaging move it was hit by. For example, if the last move the user was hit by was an move, the user will become , Electric-type, , or . If the last move the target used was a move that calls another move (such as ), the type of the called move will be considered. If the last move the target used is a (such as ), the type it was changed to will be considered. Conversion 2 targets the user. Generation IV Conversion 2 will no longer change the user to any of its current types. It will fail if the user already has all types that resist the type of the last damaging move. If the last move that hit the user was affected by , it will be considered as a . is considered a Normal-type move, even though it deals typless damage. Generation V onward Conversion 2 now targets an adjacent Pokémon and bypasses checks to always hit, unless the target is in the of a move such as or . It will randomly change the user's current type to a type that either resists or is immune to the type of the move last used by the target, including status moves. Conversion 2 will not change the user to either of its current types. In an Inverse Battle, Conversion 2 considers resistances based on inverse type matchups. For example, if the last move the target used was an move, the user may become , Electric-type, , or . If the last move the target used was a move that calls another move (such as ), the type of the called move will be considered. If the last move the target used is a (such as ), the type it was changed to will be considered. If the last move the target used had its type changed, such as with or , the type it changes to will be considered. Conversion 2 will fail if the last move the target used was , typeless , or if there is no type that resists that move (i.e., a move in an Inverse Battle). Conversion 2 is not affected by , , , or , but it is blocked by . If powered up by a Normalium Z into Z-Conversion 2, the user regains all of its HP. Description |A move that changes the user's type into one that is resistant to the opponent's last move.}} |The user's type is made resistant.}} |Makes the user resistant to the last attack's type.}} |The user changes type to make itself resistant to the last attack it took.}} |The user changes its type to make itself resistant to the type of the attack it last took.}} |The user changes its type to make itself resistant to the type of the attack the opponent used last.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up }} In other games Description |The user gains the Conversion 2 status. It changes the user's type to one that is strong against the move type it took last.}} |Gives the Pokémon that uses this move a Conversion 2 status. A Pokémon with the Conversion 2 status, when hit by a move, changes its type to one that resists the move.}} | }} | UNUSED}} |It changes your type to the type that is advantageous to a target's last move. The type returns to normal when you go to the next floor or faint.}} |} |} In the manga In the Phantom Thief Pokémon 7 manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * This move originated as a TCG . * In Generation III, the status screen erroneously states that the move has 100% accuracy, even though it targets the user (thus it ignores accuracy and evasion checks). In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=紋理２ 變性Ⅱ |zh_cmn=紋理２ / 纹理２ 變性Ⅱ 變性２ |fr=Conversion2 Adaptation2 |de=Umwandlung2 |el=Μετατροπή 2 Metatropí 2 |it=Conversione2 |ko=텍스처２ Texture 2 |pt_br=Conversão 2 |pt_eu=Conversão 2 |sr=Konverzija 2 |es=Conversión2 |vi=Biến Hóa 2 }} Category:Signature moves Category:Moves that cannot miss Category:Moves that change a Pokémon's type Category:Moves that target the user de:Umwandlung2 es:Conversión2 fr:Conversion 2 it:Conversione2 ja:テクスチャー2 zh:纹理２（招式）